Nefertiri
Nefertiri (also known as Ahmanet), was an Egyptian princess. She was the daughter of Pharaoh Seti I and, for a time, the queen of Egypt, as well as the former girlfriend of Oracle. Nefertiti had a sister named Milena Serbedzija of pharaoh. Upon being reawakened after 3,000 years, she returned as a powerful ancient Egyptian mummy with godlike dark powers and has returned from the dead on a quest for world domination, posting as Ahmanet. Nefertiri was romantically involved with Oracle, whom she loved so much and she was also not only one of, but the first person Oracle has been in love with. She was promised by her father, Pharaoh Seti, that she would one day be the Queen of Egypt. However after her father bore a son, he broke his promise to Nefertiri: instead of naming her as his heir, he chose to name his son the Pharaoh. Infuriated by this betrayal, she forges a pact with the Egyptian god of death, Set, which subsequently unleashes dark forces on the earth and allows her to cheat death. With her newfound powers, she murders her father and as punishment is mummified alive and entombed within an ornate sarcophagus, sealed away and hidden for millennia. Over three millennia later, she was excavated by Egyptian Archaeologist Evelyn, with the directive to bring the sarcophagus back to New York. Nefertiri awoke and her powers summoned forth powerful storm-force winds and a flock of birds to crash the plane in the UK. As her powers slowly grow throughout the movie, she seeks to unleash her powers onto the world and remake it as the kingdom she was deceived out of obtaining. Once awakened Nefertiri returned from the dead with one goal: world domination, eradicate humanity, find Oracle and be with him for eternity. Her return as a mummy was a result of a deal she made with Seth, Egyptian God of Storms and Evil, for the dark powers she had, allowing her to cheat death itself. However, she almost succeeded in her goals until Oracle managed to stop her. Biography Early Life Nefertiri was born in the city of Thebes during the 19th Dynasty of Ancient Egypt, about 1321 BC. She grew up to be a very beautiful woman. She was beloved by people of Egypt thanks to status and reputation of her father. One day, Seti became the next Pharaoh after the previous one died, and this led her become princess, resulting her reputation improves that citizens of ancient Egypt loved her more. However, Nefertiri was left motherless as a young woman, and was later confronted with the truth that her father, Pharaoh Seti I, was to marry Anck-Su-Namun, a choice that angered her, as Anck-Su-Namun was a mere concubine. Anck-Su-Namun did nothing to remedy Nefertiri's perception of her, as she carried on her own haughty demeanor, and abused her position as Nefertiri's superior by bullying her at all given chances. But one day, when a man, who was Seti's high priest, was caught in an affair with Seti's wife Anck-Su-Namun, he was unsure of what to do of this treachery. Nefertiri also often judged her step-mother as a whore. Meeting Oracle But very soon, both Seti and Nefertiri received the counsel of the original angel, Oracle, who, at the time, posed as a commoner merely passing through Thebes, and upon meeting the King at a gathering, he advised the King of Thebes to decided on a few choices: either execute Anck-Su-Namun's lover, banish one or both of them, or simply forgive this treachery. After Seti decided to forgive his wife and high priest, Seti removed the man from his position and replaced him with Oracle, which had made Nefertiri very happy, as Nefertiri had fallen in love with Oracle. After Oracle became a part of Seti's life, Nefertiri spent a lot of her time with him and they sparred quite often. And as fate would have it, Oracle and Nefertiri began a relationship. Death After Oracle left to take care of business, Princess Nefertiri was first in line to replace her father Seti and determined to become the queen of Egypt, but found obstacles when his new wife gives birth to a son who stood between her and the throne. Determined to usurp the throne by any means necessary, Nefertiri went to the dark path where she sold her soul to Set, Egyptian God of Storm and Evil, who promises to make her the Queen in exchange for gaining a corporeal form. After executing her family, Nefertiri prepares to make a human sacrifice, only to be captured by her father's loyal priests and condemned to be buried alive. Wary with whatever calamity that will consume the world should her body disturbed by anyone, Seti's priests and Oracle then arranged to have her body sealed in a secret prison underground. And there, she had remained for 3,000 years. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer The Series Season 3 Mummy Dearest In the Season 3 episode entitled The Mummy Dearest, a group of archaeologists in Egypt led by Dr. Evelyn O'Xandra, discover the remains of Nefertiri, the Princess of Thebes, and are going to display them at their museum, only to realize that when they opened her tomb, they unleashed her upon the world as well and Nefertiri begins to slowly awaken. Once she, still in her sarcophagus, got to the Natural History Museum in New York City, she awakens and attacks one of the scientists and a guard. After encountering the scientist Evelyn, who shocked by what she was seeing, Evelyn asks her why she is doing this and what it is she wants. Nefertiri, grabbing Evelyn by the collar of her lad coat and lifting her off her feet, responds with "There is something out there that I'm searching for, something that belongs to me. And I'm going to find it. And when I do find what I'm looking for...I will claim what I was denied." Then Nefertiri absorbs and posses as Evelyn, escapes, and begins to search for this "something", or possibly even someone. After the Order of the Church sends Rayne, Mia, Lilly, Sidney, and Nigel to investigate, they begin to discover that they are dealing with a powerful mummy named Nefertiri, the Princess of Thebes. After looking at the sarcophagus, they go to an archaeologist professor named Evelyn Carnahan, who is the mummy posing as her. She is able translates an encryption in Nefertiri's sarcophagus and it says, "Shall the Egyptian Princess of Thebes arise, she will bring about the glory of invincibility to the world." Once they leave, Sidney gets a gut feeling that something is not right. After returning to The RV, the team are startled to find Oracle sitting in a chair, who (for some unknown reason) comes to help, saying that this case troubles him. Behind the teams back, Sidney asks him to look at the inscription on the mummy's sarcophagus, as she is not entirely sure if the professor was telling the truth. And according to him, he said it would take him a while. As Oracle left the room to go to his quarters in The RV, he looks in a mirror and says, "So...you've returned." as if he knows, or at least, is aware of who the mummy is and what she wants. One night, they group encounters the mummy while she is sucking the life out of a human. She took the appearance of the Professor and gave the group a false translation to the encryption. They follow her, but they eventually lose her. As they return to find Oracle still in the RV, he tells them that he translated the tablet and knows what it really says. Sidney reveals he asked him to, behind their backs, with which Rayne appears upset by, but puts that aside and lets Oracle translate. It really says: "Shall this Princess of Thebes be awoken from the undead and brought back to life, she will kill all who opened her sarcophagus, assimilating their organs and fluids and in doing so, she will regenerate and no longer be the undead, but will arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility. And once she arises in this world, she will bring with her the ten plagues of Egypt and claim what she was denied." Knowing where she is and how to stop her, with the golden Egyptian Book of Amun-Ra, he teleports them to Egypt, to the ancient city of Thebes, where they split up and eventually find Nefertiri. Confronting the mummy, Nefertiri exacts her rage by trying to choke Sidney, which Rayne and Mia halt by slicing off Nefertiri's arm with one of Rayne's swords. Nefertiri grabs Mia and flings her across the room so hard she got knocked out then she does the same to Rayne, throwing her several yards away, reattaching her arm and then the two become engaged in combat. Though Rayne at first has the upper hand, Nefertiri then proceeds to throw Rayne a second and third time, before seizing her by the throat. She is about to kill the Dhampir, opening her mouth inhumanly wide. Before she can, however, Oracle eventually shows up, calling out Nefertiri's name. He tells Nefertiri to let Rayne go and upon doing so, Nefertiri then approaches the Seraph with her weapons, implying she'll attack him. But as they walk to each other, Oracle responds, "Hello, dearest." The mummy drops her weapons, recognizing him, and tells him that she is extremely happy to see him, embracing him. It is revealed that he is the one she loves and has been looking for, as Oracle and Nefertiri have a romantic history. After speaking of their missing of one another, they share a passionate kiss, much to the teams surprise. Oracle asks why she is committing these acts and Nefertiri reveals that they were only to find him so they could be together once again forever. Oracle then says that he has to stop this, but Nefertiri assures him that he didn't need to, saying that she herself will stop it, but only if Oracle were to come with her and be with her for eternity. Though out of his love for her, Oracle strongly considers but remembers that he has promises to keep and betrays Nefertiri, much as he didn't want too, saying, "I love you, Nefertiri. But I have no other choice. I will do what I must." Accepting his answer, Nefertiri battles the angel, and they seem to be evenly matched until Oracle used his sharp wing blades to slow her down. Seeing no other choice, Oracle then says the Egyptian words to summon the god Anubis, who soars in on a ghostly chariot and robbed Nefertiri of her immortality. Enraged at what had happened, Nefertiri steps forward to kill all of them, but instead of being unharmed by Rayne's sword, she has been mortally wounded. Stunned at what had happened, Nefertiri staggers backwards into a moat; as various souls began to pull her down. Oracle is saddened and heartbroken by what he is seeing, saying "I'm so sorry, my love. Forgive me, Nefertiri." Her regenerated flesh begins to decay away as she speaks her final words, the words that she had scratched into her sarcophagus thousands of years before: "Death...is only the beginning." Personality and Traits Despite being a dignified Princess of Egypt, Nefertiri was not without considerable fighting skills, which she exhibited when confronting the concubine Anck-Su-Namun, whom she herself resented, because of her constant abuses. Nefertiri was a beautiful young woman with the typical olive skin of an Egyptian, and black hair that was kept long with bluntly-cut bangs. She also had a penchant for sporting printed gowns. Nefertiri was an Egyptian woman living in Thebes, hoping to reach the greatness her father has told of in being a princess. Skittish at times, and confidant in some situations, Nefertiri was relentless in her goals. A young, attractive woman with dark hair and hazel eyes, Nefertiri was said by her father to have inherited her looks from her mother, but regardless of her looks, which turned heads often, she did not see herself as particularly unattractive or attractive. Nefertiri also knew how to read and write ancient texts well, and understand ancient tongues. In her years with Oracle, Nefertiri retained her passion for knowledge but had also become more mature and less frightened. Logical and resourceful, Nefertiri believed strongly that if she could touch something and see it, then it was real, which led to her mother-in-law remarking that she was an atheist, though whether it was true she never said, although Nefertiri used phrases such as "my Gods in the Heavens" from time to time. A Feminist in her younger days and a princess of the king of Egypt, Nefertiri often said that she had no time for romances, despite her feelings to the contrary, and when she met and was in love with Oracle, one could say that Nefertiri was inseparable from him. In addition, posing as an archaeologist professor, Nefertiri inherited an English accent. Powers and Abilities When she was mortal human, Nefertiri was a capable fighter and also demonstrated mystical powers. But when she became a mummy after being resurrected as a mummy and suffer the curse of Hom Dai, she gained new powers alongside her old ones, therefore was was endowed with a great deal of power that made her a very powerful undead being. Additionally, after becoming a mummy, her fighting stiles never changed. *'Mummy Physiology:' As a mummy and a victim of the Hom Dai, Nefertiri exists as a living spirit within her own undead corpse. Her power stems from her pact with the god Set, which keeps her soul earthbound and her body partially alive, contributing her transition from mortal woman into unholy undead she is. Nefertiri's powers also stem from necromancy roote within ancient Egyptian mummification, and are fueled by the dark forces which strengthen her. Her great rage for her stolen destiny also fuel her and strengthen her powers further still. The exact limit of her abilities have yet to be determined, nor have her limitations been shown to be connected to any ancient gods or darker spirits from the Underworld. This is very reason why Seti's priests taking extreme measure to keep her body remained sealed in secret prison and pool of mercury as forced mummification is not enough to kill her. However, one limit that is known is that even at full power, Nefertiri is no match for, but can challenge Oracle. **'Egyptian Necromantic Witchcraft:' When Nefertiri realized that she wouldn't become a Pharaoh, she resorted to meddling with various forms of Egyptian Witchcraft frowned by Egyptian priests at that time and even made a deal with Set to gain god-like powers. Nefertiri currently exists as a living spirit within her own undead corpse. Her power stems from her pact with the god Set, which keeps her soul earthbound and her body partially alive. As an undead being, Nefertiri's powers stem from necromancy rooted within ancient Egyptian mummification, and are fueled by the dark forces which strengthen her. Her great rage for her stolen destiny also fuel her and strengthen her powers further still. The exact limit of her abilities have yet to be determined, nor have her limitations been shown to be connected to any ancient gods or darker spirits from the Underworld. ***'Aquakinesis:' Nefertiri has demonstrated the power to have complete over water. ****'Water Divination:' Nefertiri can read the future, present, and past and/or provide help to a problem at hand via Egyptian Occult means as well as allow the others to see what he perceived, with water as medium. She displayed this to the Team tell her about both her past. ***'Flight:' Nefertiri can levitate on the air for a brief of time. ***'Mind Control and Hypnosis:' Nefertiri possesses the ability to mentally controlled mortal beings through her witchcraft skills, be it human or animals, with her control over them ranges from simply in form of hypnosis to telephatic control to manipulate her victims' actions like puppet. When entombed in her sarcophagus, she used a camel spider to passed her control over it to Vail through its venom as conduit so she can control him to free her. But when her pawn ultimately killed, Nefertiri retaliates by controls a swarm of crows to crashed the airplane. She would later used this ability to hypnotized a Church worker. ***'Necrokinesis:' Nefertiri's meddling with Egyptian Witchcraft and deal with Seth gave her the power to resurrect the dead similar. She demonstrated such powers when she resurrected an army of mummies from both her victims and deceased English crusaders to do her bidding. ****'Resurrection:' Seth gave Nefertiri the power to resurrect the dead. She demonstrated such resurrection powers when she resurrected the deceased ancient English crusaders as her undead slaves and warriors. ***'Sand Manipulation:' Nefertiri has demonstrated in both her rotting form and even partially regenerated form that she possesses the potent ability to control sand to the point conjuring highly destructive sandstorm that can form a giant face. While in London, she used verbal mystical spell to summon a sandstorm, which caused all the glass in the area to shatter into sand particles and forms the sandstorm which she intended too summon over the people of London. She can also turn her body into sand and fly out windows, doors, or anything else for the matter, either as a sandy tornado in various size or a jet of sands. She can carry immense loads with her while she is in this form which was seen when she dropped Rayne and Mia onto cars. This power also enables her to turn into sand and enter places that are locked which was demonstrated when sand entered Evelyn's room and he formed from it. ***'Weather Manipulation:' Nefertiri was able to exercise control over sand, water, and wind. **'Immortality:' Having been resurrected as a victim of the Hom Dai and being an over 3,000-year-old mummy, Nefertiri is effectively immortal by a variety of means. She does not physically age and she cannot be killed or harmed by any mortal weapon, whether it be by swords, arrows, blades, or even firearms. Her immortality, as discussed, stems from her reanimation due to her awakening from being removed from the place of her burial. She was released as a malevolent spirit due to her pact with Set giving her the power to transcend death. ***'Invulnerability:' Being a mummy, Nefertiri is invulnerable to mortal weapons. She demonstrated that she was virtually invulnerable to weapons of the modern age, including both guns and swords. She demonstrated that even if she's hit by blades or bullets, she simply will not die. She is also immune to all known ailments and narcotics. ***'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Nefertiri had demonstrated that she could heal from any form of physical injury. She must first, however, kill those who opened the chest containing the Book of the Dead by sucking them dry of all organs and fluids to make herself human again through her Flesh Consumption. Even after this, Nefertiri can heal herself as well as reassemble herself in case any of his limbs are severed from her body. **'Vast Power:' As a Mummy of the Hom Dai, Nefertiri possesses many vast powers and abilities. Her dark powers come from meddling with Egyptian Witchcraft and pact with Set, as well as the curse of the Hom Dai, Nefertiri's powers vary and therefore, she is still powerful in her own right, as she had unique abilities of her own. ***'Life Force Absorption:' As a mummy, through lip contact, the Nefertiri would drain the life-force of other humans, temporarily recuperating her youthful appearance while the victim was killed and left in a mummified state. ****'Flesh Consumption:' After her reanimation, Nefertiri's corpse was emaciated, desiccated, and decayed from over three millennia of entombment. She was little more than a skeleton and dried flesh. As per her powers of necromancy and powers connected to the forces of darkness, Nefertiri possesses the power to "feed" upon or absorb and assimilate the flesh, organs, and vital fluids of living victims whilst she remains in her undead state, leaving the victim a desiccated corpse-like herself. The process is painfully fatal to the victim while also proving uncomfortable for Nefertiri as her skin, organs, and bones painfully regenerating themselves from within and around her undead corpse. This is the power she shared with Imhotep. ***'Stealth/Invisibility:' When escaping from the Prodigium, Nefertiri can channel dark forces that empowering her to easily sneak through the soldiers and even hid her presence with her powers. ***'Supernatural Durability:' In addition to enhanced strength, the dark otherworldly forces which sustain Nefertiri's unnatural life-force also provided her enhanced durability. At first, in her decayed stated, her durability was handicapped that Church soldiers easily incapacitated her. But once she began to regenerate, her bodily tissues become durable and gradually substantially hardens. In her wholly regenerated form, she became nearly invincible and able to shrug off RPG blast which can blown mortal men into pieces. ***'Supernatural Reflexes:' Ahmanet's reaction time is unnaturally fast, thanks to dark forces that keeping her alive, as she can easily evade attacks seconds before they hit her and even catch speeding weapons with her hands. ***'Supernatural Speed & Agility:' Nefertiri is unnaturally fast and agile, thanks to dark forces that keeping her alive until present day, as she can quickly move from one place to another, as if she performed teleportation, and is able to scale walls and ceilings. She even out-matched Mia and Rayne and caught weapons they threw at her. Even so, this attribute is severely handicapped in her corpse form, forcing her to regenerate so her speed and agility reach its peak. ***'Supernatural Strength:' From the dark otherworldly forces which sustain her unnatural life-force, despite her being a walking corpse, Nefertiri possesses extraordinary prodigious physical strength in comparison to that of normal humans and other living beings. She has shown to be capable of lifting a well fit full-grown adult into the air several feet with great ease. She was even much stronger than humans, slayers, most monsters, and even most demons. She possessed enough strength to to overpower her assassin as well as throw Nigel, and hold her own in a fight against Mia, able to successfully dodge some of her attacks and use the Slayer's own momentum against her. Nefertiri once lifted even Rayne straight off the floor, strangling the 300 year old Dhampir. However, her level of strength seems to be related to her level/state of the decay and regeneration of her body; the more undead and decayed she is, the weaker and more easily restrained she is, even by mortal means such as steel chain links. Feeding on the flesh and fluids of the living gradually grows her strength just as it regenerates her body. She can easily break free of chain restraints as well as send grown men high into the air with the slightest touch. However, even at full power, she was no match for Oracle. ***'Telekinesis:' Nefertiri possessed the power to telekinetically move people and objects with her mind. Some speculate that Nefertiri has the separate powers to manipulate both sand and water, however due to her being capable of demonstrating the ability to lift people up and throw them at a great distance, it is most likely due to her powers of telekinesis, which the said telekinesis was the very power that enhanced her strength. She has shown to be incredibly gifted with this power due to her ability to manipulate the sand and water, making a wall of either element and a large version of her face is visible. Skills and Talents *'Exceptional Intelligence:' Nefertiri is extremely sophisticated, wise and smart, even before become an undead being. **'Magical Knowledge:' As an adept sorcerer, Nefertiri knew the spells required to resurrect the dead if given the right circumstances; along with this, Nefertiri could also summon mummies and order them to do her bidding. **'Multilingualism:' Nefertiri had shown to mostly speak in her native tongue of Ancient Egyptian, however, she was fully capable of speaking English. She also could recognize certain languages, such as Yiddish and even Arabic. *'Combat Proficiency:' Nefertiri, being an ancient Egyptian who trained to become a Pharaoh, is proficient in combat and fighting abilities. **'Skilled Fighter:' Nefertiri possessed exceptional fighting skills. Along with this, she was also proficient in hand-to-hand combat and using Egyptian weapons. She seems trained enough to outmatch Rayne but also to fight Oracle on almost even terms, despite being much weaker in strength. **'Weapon Proficiency:' Nefertiri has demonstrated her skills in the use of swords, knives and even staff-based weapons. *'Persuasive Skills & Charisma:' Even before gained her dark powers, Nefertiri proved to be charismatic as she can easily persuade and manipulate other people to get what she wanted, including her father to help her become a princess. Weaknesses Despite her power, as an Egyptian immortal, however, Nefertiri was still vulnerable to certain ancient Egyptian spells contained within the Book of Amun-Ra, notably that which stripped away her immortality. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 3 Villains